Bella's Mental Breakdown
by ActualTwilight
Summary: Bella has a random mental breakdown and goes rather insane for a while. BellaEdwardBased on a true story. :D One shot


"Bella, what do kumquats taste like?" Edward asked at random. I looked up from my math homework and promptly burst out laughing. "What?"

"Kumquat." I giggled.

"What about them?" Edward asked, confused.

"Kumquat is a really funny word." I giggled, and promptly fell off my chair, giggling even harder as I hit the floor. I then saw a pencil and started waving it around while yelling. "Look! I'm Harry Potter! Ha ha. But wait. I'm a girl. So I can't be Harry Potter. Because I am a girl and Harry is a boy. And that would be very odd." I stopped to ponder this for a moment before bursting out laughing again. "So, Harry Potter must be a squirrel!" I announced, giggling insanely before turning to Edward, who was looking at me in a very confused manner. "Don't you agree Edward, that Harry Potter should be a squirrel?"

"A squirrel?" He asked, looking at me oddly.

"Yup! A squirrel. A squirrel with…SUPERPOWERS!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air and hitting my hands on my desk. "It'd be AMAZING!!!!" I smiled up at Edward then decided that I had to run around my room. So that is exactly what I did. Or tried to do, while laughing like a maniac. But of course I tripped. Which was INSANLY FUNNY. So giggled some more as I was lying on the floor-and hey! That rhymes!

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, now rather worried about my behavior.

"I'm a poet and I don't even know it!" I giggled, clutching my sides as I buried my head in the carpet. I suddenly had to know what 45 times 8 was, so I scrambled up and ran over to my desk. "Hey Edward, guess what?" I laugh.

"What is it Bella?" He asks cautiously.

"Forty five times eight is three hundred sixty. Like a circle." I drew a circle in the air before promptly bursting into another giggle fit. Edward pulled a small silver phone out of his pocket-I like magic tricks. They're amazing! "I LIKE MAGIC TRICKS!" I announced loudly, causing Edward to stop in mid-dial and stare at me.

"Alright then Bella." He smiled nervously and finished dialing as I started to hum the national anthem absentmindedly. "Hey Carlisle, I think there's something wrong with-"

"FOUND A PEANUT FOUND A PEANUT FOUND A PEANUTTTTTT JUST NOW! JUST NOW I FOUND A PEANUT FOUND A PEANUT JUST NOOOWWWW!!!!" I sang. "CRACKED IT OPEN, CRACKED IT OPEN, CRACKED IT OPEN JUST NOOOOWWWWW, JUST NOW I CRACKED IT OPEN, CRACKED IT OPEN JUST NOOOOWWW."

"-Bella. If you can't tell from her loud and obnoxious singing about a peanut."

"IT WAS ROTTEN, IT WAS ROTTEN, IT WAS ROTTEN JUST NOW. JUST NOW IT WAS ROTTEN, IT WAS ROTTEN JUST NOW." I continued.

"Okay, apparently it was a rotten peanut. But-"

"ATE IT ANYWAYS, ATE IT ANYWAYS, ATE IT ANYWAYS JUST NOW. JUST NOW I ATE IT ANYWAYS ATE IT ANYWAYS JUST NOW."

"-she's randomly started giggling because of something-"

"GOT SICK, GOT SICK, GOT SIIICCCKKKK JUST NOW. JUST NOW I GOT SICK, GOT SICK JUST NOW!"

"-that I said."

"CALLED THE DOCTOR, CALLED THE DOCTOR, CALLED THE DOOOCCTTTOOORRR JUST NOW! JUST NOW I CALLED THE DOCTOR CALLED THE DOCTOR JUST NOW!" Ha-ha. Edward is talking to Carlisle, who's a doctor. Ha-ha!

"You think-"

"DIED ANYWAYS, DIED ANYWAYS, DIED ANYWAYS JUST NOW, JUST NOW I DIED ANYWAYS, DIED ANYWAYS JUST NOW."

"-that she's having-"

"WENT TO HEAVEN, WENT TO HEAVEN, WENT TO HEAVEN JUST NOW, JUST NOW I WENT TO HEAVEN WENT TO HEAVEN JUST NOW!" I hollered. Hey, I wonder if Edward was in heaven too…I don't want to go there is Edward isn't!

"-a mental breakdown?"

"WOULDN'T TAKE ME, WOULDN'T TAKE ME, WOULDN'T TAKE ME JUST NOW! JUST NOW THEY WOULDN'T TAKE ME, WOULDN'T TAKE ME JUST NOW!" Hey! That's not very nice!

"Why would she-"

"WENT THE OTHER WAY, WENT THE OTHER WAY, WENT THE OTHER WAY JUST NOW! JUST NOW I WENT THE OTHER, WENT THE OTHER WAY JUST NOW!"

"-be having-"

""WOULDN'T TAKE ME, WOULDN'T TAKE ME, WOULDN'T TAKE ME JUST NOW! JUST NOW THEY WOULDN'T TAKE ME, WOULDN'T TAKE ME JUST NOW!" HA! See, I knew I couldn't be that bad!

"-a mental breakdown?"

"GOT SENT BACK, GOT SENT BACK, GOT SENT BACK JUST NOW! JUST NOW I GOT SENT BACK, GOT SENT BACK JUST NOW!"

"Well, math isn't-"

"GOT A JOB, GOT A JOB, GOT A JOB JUST NOW! JUST NOW I GOT A JOB, GOT A JOB JUST NOW!" Hey, I already have a job. It's at Newton's…

"-all that stressful-"

"WAS A MINER, WAS A MINER, WAS A MINER JUST NOW! JUST NOW I WAS A MINER WAS A MINER JUST NOW!"

"-and I offered to help her-"

"FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUTTTTTT JUST NOW! JUST NOW I FOUND A PEANUT, FOUND A PEANUT JUST NOOOWWWW!!!!"

"So what do I do?" Edward nodded, snapping the phone shut as I continued to sing. "Come on Bella, we have to go somewhere.

"Oh, I just LOVE fieldtrips!" I squealed, still giggling. "Where are we going? I like ponies. Do you like ponies? Why are the canary islands called the canary islands if they're named after a pig?" I asked as he picked me up and ran to his house. I was still giggling as we reached the house. "And why is the sky blue? Why not purple or green or orange or yellow or black or-"

"Alice? She's all yours." Edward said as he set me down.

"Hello Bella!" She chirped, then promptly emptied a bucket of ice water on my head.

"ALICE!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" I screamed, running after her even though I knew it was useless.

"Carlisle? It worked, thanks." Edward said into the phone as I tripped, landing on the grass.

"Oww…" I whimpered. "That hurt and I'm cold!"

* * *

_So...here is my random oneshot about Bella and her lovely mental breakdown. Based on a true story, btw. Except I didn't get water dumped on my head...  
Sorry if it sucks, but I wrote it while having my mental breakdown. XD_

_Lily_


End file.
